


Getting to the Heart of Things

by StripesnBooks



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Rivalry, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripesnBooks/pseuds/StripesnBooks
Summary: In which James and Matthew realize they both want the same person. And they're willing to fight for her.





	1. Get Better Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first post here! Really enjoyed the visual novel, so this is for all of you who feel the same! XD

Mika didn’t know what to do. There was too much in her head, overwhelming anxiety and fear. She needed a walk. She opened up the door to the garden, not thinking, just walking.

“Miss, where are you going?” James turned to see Mika head off into the yard. 

“Oh. You know. That way,’ She responded, gesturing vaguely.

James’ face took on a soft frown. “Miss, is something wrong?”

“Just…” Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed right now.”

James put his arm around her. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Mika allowed herself to be led to a bench, and sat down next to James. “My mother called. It’s my father’s birthday in a few days, and she wanted to go out to dinner. As a family.” The last word was laced with such venom that James hardly recognized it.

“Well. Dinner sounds nice.” He was a bit taken aback, and didn’t realize the effects his words would have.

“Of course,” Mika said sarcastically. “We’ll eat lovely food, at a high end restaurant where I’ll have to wear that one incredibly uncomfortable dress Dad got me last Christmas, and they’ll ask how college is going, what my grades are, how I spend every exact minute of my day, and why I’m not being more efficient.” She curled up into herself. Even thinking about it had her on the verge of a panic attack.

James was at a loss. He wanted to comfort her, to protect her, but he had no clue what to do. “Is… there anything I can do?” He rubbed her back gently, hoping for some sort of guidance.

“I could use a hug.” Her voice was quiet, but no sooner had the words left her mouth than James had himself wrapped around her, warm strong arms giving her a gentle squeeze. She nuzzled into his embrace. He smelled of sweat a grass. He had probably been weeding the garden when she came by.

“We’re here for you miss. I’m here for you. Whether you need reassurance, comfort, or someone to fight for you.” With another squeeze he let her go, worried that if he held on too long, he might not be able to control himself. “would you like us to make anything special for dinner tonight, or we could put on a movie, or something?”

“A movie sounds great. Something relaxing.”

“Why don’t you pick one out while Matthew and I make dinner? I’ll see if he’s willing to whip up some comfort food with me.” His hand touched her shoulder briefly, and then he was heading inside. Mika smiled. She didn’t feel so overwhelmed anymore.


	2. Have Your Cake and Eat It Too

“Matthew!” James called into his brother’s room.

“I’m right here! No need to yell!” Matthew was lying in bed, a book on Animatronics open on his chest. “Is it time to make dinner already? I think the tomatoes are going bad soon, so I was thinking pasta.”

James stepped into his younger brother’s room. “that sounds perfect. I’ll make sure we have everything we need for spaghetti and meatballs.”

Matthew set his book aside and jumped up. “Great! You can start the meatballs and I’ll take inventory.” He began to walk past his brother, but James stopped him.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could make cookies.”

“Cookies? Sure, but why?”

“For Mika. She’s having a difficult time with her parents right now, so I thought that some comfort food might be in order. The faint smile on his face was easy for Matthew to read. James was hoping Mika would be happy, and pleased with himself for doing something for her.

“Sure.” Matthew grinned, and this time James let him pass.

Matthew rummaged through the cupboards, thinking which cookies he could make with what was available. Chocolate was a must. It soothed the nerves and always made Mika happy. But what flavor combination? Orange was a bright uplifting flavor. Mint was sharp, peppermint a little less so. Peanut butter. That was a classic. Was there anything more comfort food-y than peanut butter and chocolate? They didn’t have peanut butter chips, so Matthew pulled out the ingredients to make them himself. He had his plan and he was going to make it work. James was going to the store for garlic and spices, and Matthew could have just asked him to pick some up, but why lose out on the fun of making your own chips? Matthew would be the first to admit the joy that comes from making something out of something else. While his powers allowed him to create something out of nothing, working with his hands felt good. After hours of working to get a cake just right, trying a new frosting technique, and serving it to the five people that mean the most to him in the world, seeing Mika smile when she tastes it really makes him think: this is it. This is the meaning of life. Wait. Why was he thinking about Mika? Caught off guard, Matthew was not fast enough to catch the owner of an evil little laugh. Simon dashed across the counter, grabbing a just-cooled peanut butter chip, before dashing away with another evil chuckle.

“SIMON!” Matthew was prevented from chasing after the little criminal by the timer going off, meaning everything was ready for the cookies to go into the oven. Mumbling under his breath, Matthew stirred the chips into the dough and put them in to bake. He resisted the urge to slam the door shut, and began cleaning. He always got messy with his baking; it was too much fun to be careful. Humming the cleaning song from Enchanted, he practically danced around the kitchen.

“Hey Matthew.” Mika stepped into the room, holding the mischievous little rabbit creature. She leaned on the counter, stroking the mollified creature. “Since he seems to have stolen something peanut buttery, what are you making?” she sniffed the air, thick with the scent of cookies. “Chocolate peanut butter?”

He gave a wide smile, pausing in his cleaning. “Chocolate cookies with peanut butter chips. A little birdie told me you might need some comfort food.” He moved towards her and also leaned on the counter, perhaps a bit closer than was necessary. “Does that sound good? I still have time to make something else.” His puppy eye clearly begged for her approval.

Mika felt her stress practically melt away at the thought of cookies, especially since they were made with her in mind. Ever since the demon brothers came, she truly did feel like a princess. “I don’t know,” she answered with a raised eyebrow. “I’d have to try a few to make sure I like them. As soon as possible.”

“But of course, my lady.” Matthew gave an exaggerated bow. And when he came up they were both laughing. Simon jumped off of Mika’s hand and ran off. “I still don’t know how you can like that creepy little thief.” Matthew made a face in the direction Simon had gone.

“He grows on you.” Mika smiled and squeezed herself. Matthew wanted to do more for her. So much more. He reached into his pocket, calling on his magic to make something for her. His hand closed around a ring just as James walked into the kitchen, carrying a couple small bags of groceries. “Oh, hi James!”

Matthew pulled out the ring while Mika was distracted. It was a spinner, a silver ring with a blue band around it that freely spun around. Matthew blushed. He hadn’t meant to make a ring. Was that to personal? Too… romantic?

“Excuse me, Matthew.” James scooted around his brother, bumping him and causing the ring to fall to the floor. The small ting rang out impossibly loud in Matthew’s ears. James did not seem to notice, as he put things away and gathered dinner ingredients. Matthew dove down to pick it up.

“Hm? What’s that?” Mika asked.

“oh, nothing. Heh.” Matthew shoved that hand in his pocket, grinning. Quickly, he tried to make something else. Something fluffier. He pulled out a small, fluffy cat toy. “Here!”

Mika took it with a small squeal. “It’s adorable! Thank you!” Unlike Simon, this was very much a toy. Matthew often gave her little things when she was feeling down, and she had to admit, it appealed to her collector’s streak. In a way, it kept her from collecting other things. Although, she was practically hoarding everything Matthew gave her. She was building quite the collection, but she couldn’t get rid of any of them. They were just too cute!

James turned towards Mika, as Matthew was summoned away by the timer to cook another batch of cookies. “Are you feeling better miss?”

“Much.” Mika nodded with a bright smile.

James gave a satisfied nod. Hells, that smile could light the whole of Lilith. He half wished she weren’t feeling better, so that he had an excuse to hug her again. “We’re having spaghetti and meatballs tonight. Have you picked out a movie yet?”

“Hey!” Matthew’s protest diverted their attention. Sam had a cookie in each hand, and shoved one into his mouth. “Sam! Those are for later!”

“If ahm gunna eat gehm an’way, wah nah naow?” Sam grumbled through chewing the cookie. Matthew tried to swipe back the other cookie, but Sam was, of course, too fast.

James stepped in, rubbing his temples. “Sam. Don’t cause a racket in the kitchen. Leave the cookies alone for now.” He crossed his arms and looked down at the younger brother. Sam shrugged and skulked away, muttering something that sounded a lot like ‘captain tightpants’ under his breath. James made a mental note to get back at him for that later. Mika watched in amusement, at Sam’s gluttony, Matthew’s frustration, James’ authority. These were her friends. Her boys.

“I’m gonna go pick a movie.” Mika turned on her heel with a very contented smile.


	3. Gathering Clouds

Damien had helped her pick out a studio Ghibli movie, Kiki’s Delivery Service. It was just what she needed, something calm and uplifting. Sam and Erik had chosen not to join the movie watchers, retreating to their rooms to do their own thing. Damien sat on the couch next to Mika, with her practically snuggled against him. He knew that she felt safe around him, and he felt lucky to have such an excellent friend. She was happy with his suggestion, and was enjoying the movie. His brothers, however, had slightly different thoughts. Thoughts that amused him.

Matthew liked cartoons. He wasn’t always a fan of anime, but he felt connected to this character. Setting out in the world, trying to make a place for herself… he was honestly enjoying the movie. However, there was a feeling deep in his gut that shifted and moved like a small animal whenever he looked at Mika, curled up close to Damien. He knew this feeling in his gut. He was jealous. But why? He knew Mika and Damien were close. They had almost adopted each other as siblings. Yet he was jealous. Matthew was doing his best to hide it from himself. He bit into another cookies, as if the chocolate could drown out his rising feelings. But every time she smiled, every time laughed, it got harder to ignore.

James had a different thought process. He wished Mika was snuggled up against him instead of Damien. He was jealous and he knew it. But Mika was on the edge of the couch, with no chance to get on her other side and encourage her to lean into him instead. He wished Damien would find some excuse to get up, or move, but he knew he couldn’t ask that of his youngest brother. His selfish thoughts had to remain in his head, and while Damien could hear them, James had no intention of asking him to obey them. But Hells, how he wished to be that close to her, how he wished she wanted to be that close to him, how he wished he could keep her safe, keep her close, and make sure no one ever hurt her. How he wished he could tell her that. But no. he had to play it safe and take it slow. Mika was working through a lot right now, and courtship might just be an added stress. But he was ready. When he saw an opening, he would take it.

Mika was finally winding down. The stress from her mother’s call earlier was wearing off, turning to a weary but bearable resignation. The food was warm and filling, the cookies gooey and perfect. Her friends’ concern made it all the better. These boys were truly perfect. Kind, sweet, caring, and damn nice to look at. While the boys almost immediately made her feel like family, it had taken her a while to get used to living with several very attractive incubi. Especially when they occasionally walked around without shirts on. Mika smiled to herself. She loved her new family.

Damien heard all their thoughts, all their emotions, all their secrets. He always heard. But he knew when to keep quiet. It was usually better to keep quiet. But he still heard. He always had a clearer picture of what went on around him. So he knew a storm was coming.


	4. The Dance Begins

The park was beautiful. Mika had finished most of her homework, and James had suggested a trip to the park for a change of pace. They meandered down one of the paths, admiring flowers and chatting amiably.

“And Dr. Mertz wants fifty to a hundred pages of reading before each class, which is completely unreasonable for a 200-level course! I swear he wants his class to be the only one his students pay any attention to!” Mika threw up her hands in frustration at her college professor James thought it was adorable.

“So what are you going to do?” he asked with a casual smile. She was beautiful, framed by all the green around them. “I could always read it for you,” he joked.

“The class is so shallow, I don’t even need to read it to participate. The only homework has been an essay analyzing any random passage from our first reading. You don’t even have to read the whole story! I’ve taken to doing my other homework in that class.”

James frowned, always a bit upset when he didn’t think she took her studies seriously. “Mika, you really shouldn’t ignore the class lecture.”

“I know, but this is a rare exception. All he talks about are the times he went out of the country to study, and ends up rambling about things that have nothing to do with class.” She faced him and walked backwards. “don’t worry, I take my studies seriously. No need to mother me.” She stuck her tongue out at him. It got on her nerves a bit when he reprimanded her like that, because it reminded her of her father. But unlike her father, she knew James was thinking about how things would affect the future she wanted for herself, rather than the future her father wanted to force her into. She was slowly getting used to it, it bothering her less and less, especially since James tried not to be pushy with her. With his brothers, occasionally, but never with her.

James took long strides to walk even with her again. “If you say so, miss.” They walked a bit longer, admiring flowers and moving to the side of the bath to let a group of bikers pass. James finally worked up the courage. “Miss.”

“Hm?” Mika turned to face him, that gentle smile sending warmth straight to his soul.

“May I hold your hand?” His voice was even, a stark contrast to his uncertainty and his rapidly beating heart.

Suddenly Mika’s heart was racing as well. She was caught off guard, several months and this was the first advance he had made on her. Or was it just the first she had noticed? No, no, she was getting out of hand with her assumptions. Maybe he just needed energy. She held out her hand. “Sure.”

James took it in a firm grip. His skin was warm and slightly rough from his work in the garden. Her hand was soft, her pink unpainted fingernails enhancing the delicate look. He knew she liked to paint her nails, but she had been so busy with school that she never seemed to have the time. James had decided to take her out for a manicure the next break, or maybe after finals. Her energy seemed into him from his hand, an incredibly powerful energy that always left him feeling ready for anything. The threat of demon attackers was long gone, but if they ever came back, James felt he could take them all at once. But even more than the sexual energy, the feeling of encompassing her soft, gentle hand made him swell with happiness. He intertwined their fingers and Mika blushed, turning away a bit. They really did look like a couple, she thought. Was that really okay? Wouldn’t he be embarrassed being associated with someone like her in public?

“Are you feeling alright?” James asking, relishing her blush. “You don’t have to if it makes you at all uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, No, it’s fine. I’m fine.” She was still a bit nervous. His strong sure hands gave her goosebumps. Was he making advances on her? She was too flustered to think straight. He squeezed her hand and her breath caught. Her head shot around to face him, but he was just walking down the trail without a care in the world.

\-------------------------------

Matthew conjured and threw blade after blade at the tree, every other knife stabbing into the core of his target, knocking loose a knife that had hit that spot mere minutes ago. He had to sort out his feelings, and right now this way felt right. His hood was pulled all the way up, his face grim and determined. Mika was out with James. The animal in his stomach growled again. He didn’t want her to be out with James. He wanted to be the one enjoying things with her, making her laugh, basking in her smiles. He panted as another knife hit the tree, this time knocking two other knives loose. He reached into his pocket, fiddling with the spinner ring from earlier. he was panting from exertion; he was unsure how long he had been out here and didn’t dare count the knives on the ground. A snap of a branch behind him had him whirling around to face Sam. “oh. Hi,” he greeted, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

“You training too?” Sam asked, eyeing the tree full of knives with a raised eyebrow. I’ve set up a gym nearby, you don’t have to take your frustration out on a random tree.”

“I’m not frustrated,” Matthew lied easily. “Just… practicing.”

Sam snorted. “You don’t carve into a tree like that for casual practice. You really think I didn’t see how you look at her? Come on man. I’m not dense.”

“No! I just really admire her!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Sam turned to walk away. “Better hurry. James has already made his move.”

Matthew’s gaze hardened as he stared at the retreating back of his older brother. He was right. He had to move.


	5. Give and Take

Erik’s piano playing echoed through the house, a playful tune that was full of energy. It echoed even into Matthew’s room, where he had invited Mika to come try toy designs with him. She wanted to go into toy design for the company, and he was unsure of what he wanted, but he had experience creating toys, so he said he could try to make her designs. Mika was elated. She and Matthew sat together on the bed, bent over sketchbooks. Mika was designing a stuffed animal line based on chimeras, blending together different species and colors, but still keeping it cute. Matthew was thinking. Recently, he had taken a liking to more electronic toys. He was carefully sketching a spider, thinking of what mechanisms would make it’s legs move. They had to move in the right way, otherwise the toy wouldn’t go anywhere…

“Finished!” Mika’s exclamation drew Matthew’s attention with an bright smile. She was beaming, holding up a page full of sketches, with one big picture dominating the page. The toy was a cat like creature, with feathered ears, wings, and a bird’s tail. “Can you make it?” she asked, holding the sketchbook up to cover half her face in a shy motion. She was a bit worried about asking Matthew to make it for her, but it was too exciting to have her ideas come to life instantly.

“Of course I can!” Matthew promised, reaching his hands into his pockets. The ring was still there, but he ignored it. Mika waited expectantly, and with a heavy release of breath, Matthew pulled out an almost perfect match to Mika’s sketch. She took it with a light squeal, analyzing it for ideas. It was a bit fluffier than she pictured, the fur a bit longer. But maybe it wasn’t enough like a chimaera? Matthew smiled in amusement as her face scrunched up, her eyes practically burning a hole in the poor toy. His eyes flashed gold as she smiled, and he covered his eyes. Shit. He had used to much energy yesterday.

She looked up at his movement. “Matthew? Are you okay?” She tilted her head quizzically, searching for his eyes.

He turned away. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

A worried look appeared on her face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to make this. It was a bit complicated but I thought…” Her head drooped.

“No, no! he rushed to reassure her, a hand on her shoulder. “I just… practiced too much yesterday!”

“Her head raised slowly, catching the flash of gold in Matthew’s eyes. A small warmth began to pool in her core.

“ah! Sorry!” Matthew yanked his gaze away. “I might… you might need to leave.”

Mika frowned. “Matthew, you’re my friend. Practically my family.” There was a knife in his gut, twisting with each platonic word. “it’s okay to ask for energy.”

Matthew carefully turned back with another flash of gold. “I just… I’m pretty hungry so I don’t know if… you have to make sure to tell me when to stop, okay?” She nodded. She was perfect. Too pure for him. He gently put his hand behind her neck, scooting up next to her on the bed. Mika helped close the tiny distance. The feeling of her soft knee against his thigh was electrifying. He wanted so much more. But he had to be careful. Hold back. Control his need. Take what was necessary and back off. He leaned towards her, and her eyes eased shut as their lips met. Her lips were slightly chapped, but he didn’t mind. He pushed their lips together gently, moving them against he in a series of small kisses. She felt a chill as her energy left her, like a wind within herself. As the energy poured in, Matthew pushed closer, his kisses needier. She met it, kissing harder and with more excitement. She hadn’t kissed any of the other boys like this before. It felt good. Reeeaaally good. As Matthew pulled away a bit his eyes flashed golden again, and Mika felt that lovely warm coil in her gut grow. He leaned back in and began kissing her deeper, more passionately. Finally his mouth spread open and his tongue slipped out to encourage her to open her mouth. Her eyes shot open. She had never had someone else’s tongue touch her. Unless you counted when they were small and Suzu would bite people that disagreed with her. She pulled back, fighting against Matthew’s insistent pull from the back of her neck.

“Matthew,” his human name seemed to break the spell, and he backed away, embarrassed at his boldness. “I… I enjoyed it. But I’m not sure I’m ready for more than kisses.” She blushed and turned away.  
Matthew’s smile was gentle, but then he grabbed the discarded chimera toy. “Well then,” he said with a wide smile, “I have enough energy to try a few more, if you like?” he didn’t want to scare her away, but she faced him again with a shy smile and a nod.

“I think it needs bird’s feet on the hind legs.” 

Matthew nodded, his mind echoing a smug observation. Maybe it’s James who’s moving too slow.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

It was today. Mika was pacing the house, wringing her hands and refusing to ditch her pajamas. Erik couldn’t get her to play piano with him, Sam couldn’t get her to go for a run, Matthew couldn’t interest her in a video game, and she told Damien she didn’t want to talk right now. She would walk the halls, checking the rooms, picking up a piece of trash someone pissed, straightening sheets that had wrinkles. She went down the top floor halls, down the stairs, and through all the rooms, again and again. Sam watched her and growled.

“Stop wandering the house like some sort of ghost!” he yelled. Mika jumped at the volume. “Just sit down somewhere! I’ll go crazy if I keep hearing your footsteps pass by every five minutes.”

“Sorry.” Sam went back to playing video games with Matthew. Matthew watched her out of the corner of his eye with concentration that she could almost have felt if she weren’t so preoccupied. Mika wandered into the library, and plopped down onto one of the cushy reading couches. James glanced up at her from his book. He put in the bookmark and set the book down with a gentle tap.

“Miss?” Mika looked up from her phone. Although it was hours from the time her parents were supposed to come, she felt the urge to check the time on her phone again and again. James gently took the phone from her. “Miss. You need to relax a bit.”

“Hah,” she replied without amusement. “I’ll get right on that. Feeling de-stressed already.” The sarcasm was practically tangible.

James raised an eyebrow. “I have an idea. Care to hear me out?”

“Sure,” she replied with an unenthusiastic sigh.

He searched the bookshelf and found what he was looking for. “This one is full of fantasy adventure. That’s what you like, right?’ Mika nodded warily. “Tell me the time your parents will come. I’ll warn you ten minutes beforehand. Until then, try reading this."

Mika looked unsure. “What if you miss the time?”

James sat next to her, pressed close on the couch but not quite leaning against her. “Do you trust me?”

She did. “fifteen minutes to get changed and ready”

James nodded. “Fifteen minutes. And I’ll tell you if you get any messages,” he said, indicating the phone.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He hadn’t seen Mika for hours. Matthew was getting worried. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text message.

James pulled out the vibrating phone, swiped to read the message. “Matthew wants to know if you’ve had lunch yet.” He turned to Mika, immersed in the book. “Miss?” he said a bit louder, a hand tapping her shoulder. She stood up in a panic.

“What? Time to go? Are they here?” she had finally calmed down with the book, but entered a terrified state quickly. The book fell to the floor.

James moved to calm her, touching her arm gently and pulling her back onto the couch. “No, no, they won’t be here for some time. Matthew just wants to know if you’ve eaten. Come sit down again, Miss.”  
Mika eased back onto the couch, but then frowned. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t read my messages without my permission.”

“Ah, I do apologize Miss. I did it without thinking.” He handed back the phone, slightly ashamed. He was used to being in control; sometimes it was easy to forget where certain boundaries lie.

Mika shot back a quick text to Matthew. Haven’t eaten yet. A reply was quick. Was gonna make a tuna melt for myself. Want one? I can bring it to you. Mika smiled. That’d be great. In the library. Thanks! She leaned back into the couch. She really did feel like a spoiled princess, all these wonderful princes being so kind to her. It was so easy to forget they were actual princes. They were just her friends.

“Are you enjoying the book, Miss?” James smiled gently at her. But he wished he knew what she was smiling at on her phone.

She nodded. “it’s right up my alley. It feels nice to read a book besides a textbook.” She picked up the book, searching for the page she had left off on. “I can really identify with the main character. It makes me want to try my hand at magic sometime.” She blushed, for some reason embarrassed. She didn’t know why she should be embarrassed, the boys had already offered to teach her before. But she hadn’t been ready. Maybe she was embarrassed that she hadn’t been ready for a lot until recently. She thought back to the kiss with Matthew and her face went even redder. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” James was dying to know what had her so red in the face. He slipped his arm around behind her on the couch. He left it resting on the back, not touching her unless she chose to lean back on it. At least until she got this dinner over with, he was being as gentle as possible.

“Ah, nothing. Matthew volunteered to bring me lunch, and I just feel spoiled.” She turned back to face him, and leaned back onto his arm. He could already feel her energy gently flowing into him. So slowly.

But the mention of Matthew made him jealous. “I could spoil you even more, if you like.” He replied in an even voice. Suddenly his face was rather close. He kept a light expression, a casual smile. But Mika’s eyes widened. His face was less than a foot away. “Let me know if there’s anything you like that I might be able to provide.” The demon inside him wanted to kiss her. Enjoy her taste. The voice of his father was clear in his mind, telling him he was the crown prince. He should take what he wants. But he had long learned how to ignore those voices. How to stay in control. After a minute, he backed off. His arm stayed where it was, but the rest of James leaned back against the couch, his mildly amused expression unchanging. Mika buried her nose back in the book, once more bright red. James chastised himself. Maybe it had been too much.

Matthew soon came, carrying warm tuna melts. His eyes widened. James and Mika were there, next to each other, reading. James’ arm was around her. He looked up at the appearance of Matthew. “Hey!” Matthew smiled easily, skipping over to a chair next to the two. He passed Mika a plate after James tapped her shoulder to get her attention. He internally winced at James’ easy demeanor as he casually found excuses to touch her. “I brought lunch! Well, it’s a bit of a late lunch, but eating! It’s a good thing.” He took a bite of his sandwich. It came out perfectly. “I made sure to keep it small so that you’ve still got an appetite for later,” he said with his mouth slightly full.

Mika giggled at his carefree behavior. “Thanks Matthew.” She tried not to think too much about the kiss the other day. She was close to all of them, so it shouldn’t have been anything unusual. Yeah. If Erik or James needed energy, they would do the same thing, right? She ate the sandwich in contentment, not quite convincing herself, but managing to put the thought out of her mind.

While she was distracted with the food, James and Matthew exchanged a glance. In that one look was a world of conversation, understanding, and emotion. They came to the same conclusion. Four rooms away, Damien sighed. Those two were going to have a conversation.


	7. A Conversation

Mika stared in the mirror. The dress was a little tight; it had been bought before she was able to enjoy Matthew’s pastries. But she had gotten it on. She couldn’t wait to get it off. It was a classic black thing, somewhat flattering, but serious. Too grim. It was the dress her father made her wear to the funeral. Her mother called to say that they had arrived. She walked downstairs.

The car was quiet. After wishing him a happy birthday, he had only thanked her. She rubbed her arms nervously. It was an uncomfortable silence.

“How is the house? If it needs new furniture, we can work something out this summer,” her mother commented. She knew her daughter was uncomfortable.

“No, no,” Mika replied. “I like the furniture. It’s all perfect as it is.”

“huh,” her father spoke up. “Nothing is perfect. Everything can be improved.” Mika hung her head. She should have seen that coming. “Mika. Have you been focusing on your studies? I hope you’re not spending too much time with your friends Naomi and Susan.”

“Suzu,” Mika mumbled angrily, “her name is Suzu.”

“What was that?” Her father asked in an even tone.

“Honey,” her mother tried, “Mika’s friend’s name is Suzu, remember?”

“Oh. Well I have enough names to remember at work, so I can’t be expected to get them all right.” Her father brushed his mistake aside. Mika seethed. They had been friends forever. They had always hung out. And he always remembered Naomi’s name, yet Mika couldn’t count how often she’d had to correct him with Suzu. It had happened at a party once, a while ago. He had called her Susan right to her face. Mika had gotten angry at him, and he had gotten angry right back for causing a scene. Suzu had had to guide her away because she knew. She knew what her father was like.

The restaurant was elegant, with classical music playing lightly in the background, high glass windows, and even a small fountain. They were seated in the middle of the room, right under the chandelier. Erik would have loved it. Sam would have felt uncomfortable. Matthew would just want to try all the desserts, and then try making all the desserts. 

“So, Mika.” Her father’s voice cut through her thoughts. “how is school? You’re doing well, I trust?”

“Doing fine. Classes are fun.” Her voice was tight, her words meant to keep him from asking about exact grades.

“Fine? How good is fine?” 

“Good. School is good. I’m doing well in all the classes, studying hard.” Her father looked unsatisfied, but decided to let it slide for the moment. “I’ve been cooking at home a lot more often. And joined the school choir.”

“Can you handle the music along with all your classes?” her father wasn’t even looking at her, and eyeing the wines instead. Her mother had offered to drive home so that he could enjoy the alcohol if he chose.

“I wouldn’t have taken it if I didn’t think I could handle it.”

“I hope you’re not letting that house go to waste, with everything you’re doing at school.”

Of course. If he thought she was doing fine with school, he had to find something else to pick at something had to be wrong for him to be happy. But compared to her grades, here she was confident. “no, the house is great. The rooms are kept clean, the floors are swept and vacuumed, the garden is tended…” she let her list peter out and a small satisfied smile came to her face. Her parents never seemed to remember the boys outside of when they were at the house; Mika figured Erik had put together a very useful spell to cause that.

“Sweetheart, you’d let us know if you needed help, right?” her mother had finally spoken up. And Mika realized that she wouldn’t. in her time of need, her parents would be the last ones she came to.

The food arrived, distracting everyone enough that Mika didn’t have to answer. A silence that to her felt tense descended as the meal began.

\--------------------------------------------------

“So,” Matthew was sitting on the couch with his feet up, playing Pokémon on a Gameboy, “What were you doing in the library with Mika?”

“Matthew, it is quite rude to be playing games when someone is trying to talk to you.” James had decided to remain standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. “And you know I am very often in the library.”

Matthew shoved the game in his pocket. “Do you very often have your arm around Mika?”

“And if I do?” James couldn’t help the smug expression that crossed his face. Subconsciously, there was a feeling of superiority nurtured by his closeness to Mika. His feeling that he was the closest to her romantically. He had held her hand, held her, Hells, she had asked for that hug. He had gone slow, but he felt he made progress.

The room was empty save for the two of them, which was unusual for that time of day. But they didn’t notice. “I just wondered why.” Matthew shrugged.

“I was comforting her.”

“How so?”

“I recommended a book.”

“Hm.”

“So are you ready to actually have this talk now?” James plopped down in the cushy chair near his younger brother, staring at him intently. Matthew stared back. For James it was subconscious, but Matthew could read people. He knew this stare was a battle for mental dominance.

“And what did you want to talk about?” His gaze was unflinching.

“Mika, of course.” James hardened. “You’ve been making advances on her.”

Matthew gave a snort of disdain. “As if you haven’t?”

“I’ve been careful.” James broke the stare, facing the television instead. “She’s been very stressed lately, so I’ve been waiting to make a move. If you care about her, you will too.”

“Are you sure you aren’t just trying to force your way of thinking onto me?” Matthew pulled out a knife and started cleaning his fingernails.

\---------------------------------------------------

“You think I’m PREGNANT?!” Mika almost yelled the last word, and her father gritted his teeth.

“No, I was just saying that if you were, that wouldn’t change the fact that we still love you.” His face was reddening in anger  
.  
“It’s called gaining weight, dad!”

“Look, if you just told us about your life, I wouldn’t have these thoughts! If you have a boyfriend, we would want to know!”

“I don’t have a boyfriend! I just have been enjoying food a bit more! I’ve had a healthy weight gain! No longer counting calories to meet your standards!”

“So you’ve let go of your health?!”

“NO!” Mika held her head as if it could explode at any minute. It felt like it already had. “Why do you always have to be like this?!”

“Why won’t you talk to us about your life?”

“It doesn’t concern you!”

“We’re your parents! We’re concerned!”

“Look, I promise to tell you if I get engaged!”

“So you do have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t! but maybe I should get one, and get pregnant, so that I can fulfil your flights of fancy!”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Of course I’m concerned! We’ve lived here for months, and you’ve seen that she’s delicate! We have to be careful not to push her!” James was practically yelling.

“She’s stronger than that! You see what she goes through? She’s gone through that with years without us! Almost by herself! And she didn’t break, she made it to this, to today!” Matthew was livid, his knuckles white on the dagger’s hilt. “And now she has us! We’re helping her any way we can! I think she can handle some flirtation, and if not, she’s comfortable telling us!”

“How do you know? How do you know she’ll tell us?” James slammed his hand against the wall, cracking the plaster.

“Has she not-she told me when she was uncomfortable.” Matthew could only say that. Had she never told James no? had his brother never gone that far? Or did she simply favor him?

“Oh?” the smug look returned. “She’s never told me.”

Matthew sighed. “Look, I’m not going into this completely selfishly, or blind. Just because I’m not doing it your way, doesn’t mean I’m not being careful. Can you understand that?”

James walked over and collapsed on the couch next to his brother. His brother that looked so young. Acted so naïve. “Alright. I’ll trust you on that. But that means we’ll be fighting her on fair ground.” He held out his hand. “Ready?”

Matthew grinned. He slapped his brothers hand with his own, holding it tightly. “Game on.”

The front door slammed open, and slammed closed.


	8. Complicated Cuddles

Mika burst through the entry with all the rage and power of a storm. Her magic was reacting, finding no outlet but sparking in her eyes. To those who could see it, it was beautiful and terrifying. James shot up to the doorway, and Matthew turned in the couch to watch. When he saw her standing there, on the edge of tears, he followed James. James put his hands on her shoulders.

“Miss, what’s going on? Did something happen at dinner?”

She couldn’t take it any longer. Mika burst into tears and collapsed onto James’ chest. “I hate my father! And mom is useless!”

“Here, let’s sit down.” James led her to the couch after a quick hug. She plopped down, sandwiched between the two boys. There was room on the couch to spread out, but they chose not to. Mika was grateful for their closeness. “So, tell us what happened.”

“Dad was being his usual overbearing self, which I can take, but then he accused me of being pregnant!” The boys balked. That was one thing they didn’t expect. “Like. Really?! Just because I gained a little weight?!” again the boys were confused. She looked fine. Just as beautiful as the day they met her. James grabbed tissues for her as she continued to sob. “They accused me of locking them out of my life, and made it sound like I was just partying all the time. They don’t trust me at all! And they made me move here!”

“Yeah, what the fuck?” Matthew said. James glared at him, but Mika agreed.

“Yeah. Fuck them!” the validation felt good. “Fuck dad controlling my life!”

“Fuck controlling parents!” Matthew chimed in again.

“Fuck mom ignoring the things he does!”

“Maybe we should throw a party to piss them off!”

“Maybe I should eat cookies until I really do look pregnant!”

James shook his head at their childish exclamations, going to make tea to help Mika sleep. She would appreciate it when she was ready to go to bed. When he got back, Mika had ended her tirade. And was cuddled up against Matthew. Hearing him come in, Matthew turned to James with a grin and stuck his tongue out playfully. James clenched the tray that held three cups of tea. Jealousy flared up, but he kept his cool. They both had a chance to act. He sat the tray down and held out a warm cup to Mika. “Miss, would you care for something to warm you up?”

“Oh, but I was doing that!” Matthew mock protested as he lifted his arm, allowing Mika to uncurl from her position.

“Thanks James,” Mika smiled as she took the cup, leaning back into the couch. “Thank you both for helping me calm down.” She took a sip of the tea and hummed in satisfaction. James always knew what to brew.

“Is there any other way I could be of service?” James asked as he sat down next to her.

“I think I’m pretty good for now. But when I finish this tea, I think I just want to… cuddle. For a bit. If that’s okay. With you two.” She was hesitant, but certain. The boys processed the request while she sipped at the brew. But they both knew what to do. They snuggled up close to her, and after she finished her tea, she fell asleep in their arms.

“We should take her to her room,” James said quietly, slowly moving out from under Mika. He had enjoyed holding her for so long, the small talk and her warmth. Even if his hands did occasionally bump into Matthew’s. 

“I can take her upstairs.” Matthew maneuvered out from around Mika. She was so cute, curled up into a little ball on the couch, half covered in blanket. He wanted to pick her up, carry her to his own room, and continue holding her through the night. But there was no way he could get that past James. More importantly, he wasn’t sure if Mika would want that.

James eyed his brother. “I’ll carry her.”

“You don’t think I can. What the hell, James?” Matthew hissed, still trying to keep quiet. “I’m just as strong as the rest of you. Except Sam. I’m not a child, I’m a demon, James.” Without waiting for a retort, he scooped Mika up, blanket at all, and carried her upstairs, leaving James sputtering in outrage.

“That’s not what i… Matthew, just-!” James’ stomach churned in anger. At the rivalry situation, at Mika’s frustration, at his brother’s disobedience… he straightened his tie and took a deep breath. He was the older brother, not their father. He had little right to order his brother’s around, and little claim to Mika. He was not their father. He was better. He had to be.


	9. Advice From A Friend

Damien had asked to come with Mika to school. He sometimes came along, sitting in the library all day, reading books until Mika’s classes were done. Mika found it nice to have someone to talk to on the drive to school.

“So, what books are you going to look at this time?” Mika asked with a smile.

Damien’s eyes lit up. He hadn’t known how to read when they came to the human world, but after a few lessons he took to it like a fish to water. “I’ve been reading the Harry Potter series! It’s practically a classic and a shame we don’t have a set at the mansion. I watched the first couple movies with Matthew, and James mentioned they were based on a book series.”

“Oh, nice. It’s not giving you any trouble?”

“No, I rarely have to look up any words. Usually when I’m not sure how to pronounce them. Although,” he gave a small laugh, “it is amusing when they refer to actual creatures having such blatantly fictitious behaviors. Or have spells that are so close to real ones.”

“Hm.” Mika was suddenly quiet. She was determined to learn magic but… she just hadn’t gotten up the nerve to ask yet. Everyone agreed Erik would be the best for that, but if she had to put up with his flirtations all through a lesson… he had been getting it better about toning it down at home, but still. Mika dreaded asking.

Hearing her worries, Damien laughed again. “Mika, it will be fine. Erik is a great teacher, and he can be very considerate. I’m sure he can… tone it down for you.”

“I guess. Maybe I’ll ask this weekend.” Mika smiled with Damien’s reassurance. The boys really were always looking out for her. The image of James and Matthew curled up with her on the couch flashed across her mind. She grinned sheepishly at Damien, knowing he couldn’t help but see what was in her mind. But he said nothing. They got to school without event and went their separate ways on campus.

Mika’s mind was far too busy to fully pay attention in class. She would take notes, drift off in thought, and take notes again, leaving space later to fill in the parts she knew she missed. She had a lot to think about. Her parents. Was she really that bad looking? No. It had been a long journey to love her body, and she was not going to let them get in its way. Would she like to be a bit skinnier? Sure. But would she give up the things that brought her joy in life to fit what others wanted? Fuck no. maybe she would cut down a bit. She smiled to herself, thinking of Matthew’s constant baking, the delicious food they all took turns making. Maybe not. Ah, notes, notes… Matthew. James. Now she was sure. They were hitting on her. They liked her. Mika was easily drawn into crushes, especially when she heard someone already liked her. But never had two people liked her at once. And she hadn’t dated since, hells, middle school. Did middle school even count as dating? She snapped back in reality long enough to take a few minutes of notes on advertising art products. 

James… he was strong, comforting, kind, caring, soft… he was a gentleman. A perfect gentleman. He was a good cook, and took joy in gardening. He was already employed in her grandfather’s company, seamlessly joined into the human working class. She had a feeling he was aiming to take her grandfather’s place as CEO. He never said it directly, but there were not so subtle hints.

Matthew… Matthew was sweet, cheerful, playful, always fun to be around. He liked to make toys, both out of magic and the slower, human, ways. He was determined when he set his mind to something, to the point of being stubborn. He was a good cook but much preferred baking. He could make anything you gave him a recipe for, and many things that you didn’t give him a recipe for. He was clever, and liked to figure things out. He played a lot of video games, but you didn’t miss when he took books back to his room.

They were both wonderful. Excellent friends. Practically her family. She’d be lying if she said she never imagined dating them. Never imagined kissing them, each of them. Wondering how each of them kissed, how each of them would love her. Mika did her best not to dwell on these things, lest her imagination run out of control. Especially when Damien was around. Gosh, Damien had to know about those two. How would Sam and Erik react if she started dating one of the boys? Would they be uncomfortable? And if she had to pick one, would the other be bitter?

She slumped down on the grass outside, dreading her next class. At least it was her last. But she’d gotten nothing done all day. her notes were pitiful, she had showed up late, and even forgot to eat lunch. There wasn’t enough time to grab something between classes. All the food places were on the opposite side of campus. Her stomach grumbled.

“Shhh,” she said in a stern voice, rubbing her tummy. Maybe I’ll get a snack on the way home... Where could I go where I could get something for Damien too? she shot up, sitting straight on the grass. Damien! Why didn’t she just ask Damien for advice?! Damien knew his brothers better than anyone, and sometimes Mika thought he knew her better than she knew herself. Surely he could give some advice. After school, she met him at the library, unable to contain her relief and... excitement? About finally being able to get this off her chest. She went to the library straight after class. Damien smiled in amusement. He could hear her thoughts long before he saw her come around the corner.

“How was your reading expedition?” she chirped, wanting to talk about the problem immediately but not wanting to be rude. He was usually very excited to talk after leaving the library.

“It was great,” he said, smiling at her consideration. “I finished Chamber of Secrets and started Prisoner of Ashkaban.” He frowned. “Is that right? It wasn’t in the dictionary, so I wasn’t sure how to pronounce it.”

“Azkaban. It’s made up, so it’s totally normal for it to be a confusing word.” Damien relaxed at her reassurance. “So...” she let her thoughts speak for her.

“You want advice on James and Matthew’s... advances.”

“Yes. I have no idea what to do! What if this ruins our friendship? Hells, we all live together!”

“Mika,” Damien spoke in a calm voice, especially since she slammed the car door a bit too energetically. “My brothers are adults. They can handle rejection. But first, shouldn’t you be thinking about another question?”

“Huh?” she didn’t turn away from the road, but her face registered confusion.

Damien laughed. “Were you really so caught up worrying about everyone else that you forgot yourself?” He stifled further giggles. “Mika. Do you like either of them? Or both of them?”

“I... I don’t know.”

“Then maybe first think about the answer to that question before you worry about the future. They’re both great. But take your time and make sure your heart is in it.”


	10. Lightning

Mika walked into the foyer, munching on her French fries. They had ended up stopping by a fast food place, getting fries for Mika and a toy for Damien. He no longer felt embarrassment over enjoying cute toys. On her way to her room to drop off the school books, Mika was distracted by a delicious smell from the kitchen. Matthew must be baking something. She wandered into the kitchen, and propped her elbows up on the counter.

“And what is baking today, O Constructor of Cupcakes?” Mika smiled, ignoring the emotion that tugged at the corners of her mind. The confusion of being flirted with was too much to give any thought to. So she ignored it. “Is that tonight’s dessert?”

Matthew turned with a broad grin. “Hello O Marvelous Mistress Mika. Today we will be having a carefully constructed cake, complete with chocolate icing.”

“Tell me, O Master of Madelines and Captain of Cannoli, could a girl get a taste of the frosting?” Mika was struggling to think of good alliterations, but she was running out. However, she made her face stay dead serious, and Matthew followed suit.

“Well, a gregarious girl such as yourself could soon find herself in possession of a coveted beater covered in confectionary... um. Chocolate?” he ran out of rhymes, and Mika laughed and took the offered beater. It was indeed coated in a stiff chocolate icing. “The cake is actually cooling right now, so I’ll be putting on the icing soon if you want to help.”

“Mm. I’d love to.” While she didn’t share the passion Matthew had for baking, she did enjoy the decorating. “What does gregarious mean?”

“Oh. Outgoing, friendly. Like you!” he gave her a goofy grin before licking off the other beater. “How was school?”

Her smile faltered. “It was... good.”

Matthew frowned. “You sure? Doesn’t sound good.” Matthew nervously touched his pocket. “Are classes getting harder?”

“No, I’ve always been pretty good at studying and book learning. Today I just had trouble focusing.”

Matthew’s face lit up. “Then, you should have time for a break!” he pulled a flyer out of his pocket. “There’s a fair in town, and I was hoping we could go together!”

“A fair?” Mika took the flyer. It was apparently a week-long event, complete with fair rides and deep fried Oreos. Her eyes flicked over the paper, excitement brewing in her mind. The Ferris wheel, the mini-coaster, the deep-fried foods. It sounded like just the escape she needed. She might have to work extra hard beforehand in order to ease any school related anxiety, but it would definitely be worth it. She smiled. “I would love to go.”

“Then it’s a date!” Matthew exclaimed. “Is this Friday fine? You don’t have any classes then, right?”

“Yeah, that works.” Mika knew it was a date. The thought made her nervous, but she was determined to take Damien’s advice. She wanted to see if she liked them. Not just attraction, for each of the incubi had that, but a real connection. This would be an adventure.

The fair was crowded. she knew it would be. But for once the mass of people didn’t feel oppressive. It was like Matthew’s energy was lightening the whole mood. The whirl of lights and sounds was enticing, like a whole other world.

“Mika!” Matthew called out gleefully. “Look at those huge stuffed animals!” he led her over to the carnival games. Almost every carnival game offered stuffed animal prizes, ranging from a palm sized rabbit that made Mika think of Simon, all the way up to an elephant that a small child could ride on. Matthew turned to face Mika with a mischievous grin. “Is there anything you want?”

She balked at the question. Was he offering to win a prize for her? She scanned the booths, but was drawn back to one. “The elephant.”

“Let’s go then!” he took her hand and pulled her to the booth. His grin grew when he saw that that particular booth was a darts game. Right up his alley. He paid for a set of darts. He could do this, easy. He threw the first dart at the center of the target. To his surprise, it curved down, hitting far below the center. He felt the darts, the balance of them. It was weighted. He groaned; he had forgotten how these things worked. One, he told himself. One more throw, and he would know how to aim the rest of them. His next throw was angled far higher, and hit very close to where he wanted it to. The next three darts went straight to center. One more round of perfect throws, and the very impressed shopkeeper was handing Mika a giant elephant toy.

Mika squished the toy, and could tell right away that it was stuffed with a thick foam rather than normal stuffing. She loved it anyway.

“Like it?” Matthew asked, gaining confidence.

“Yup! When we get home, I might have to do a little surgery, though.” Mika did her best at a mad scientist’s laugh, but succeeded only in amusing Matthew with her cuteness. He touched the creature and made a face.

“Yeah, I forgot about the quality of American fairs. But we might have to go to the store to get enough stuffing for this big guy.” He looked around the fair. “Okay, I am dying to try a deep fried oreo.”

“Nope!” Mika held him back. She barely registered that they were still holding hands. “We have to go on some rides first! You’ll regret it if you eat before the rougher ones.”

“I think I could handle it!”

Mika laughed. “Then for my sake, hold off on it. C’mon, I wanna try that one!”

They ran around the place for hours. Mika practically glowed. Matthew found himself drawn to her, and couldn’t look away. He almost bumped into people a few times, loathe to take his eyes off of her for more than a second. She was smiling brightly, and he could tell she had needed this break. While he had arranged the date, she had taken control quickly, dragging him to every corner she wanted, asking him to try everything, and telling him about her memories. She hadn’t been to a fair in years, not since freshman year with Suzu and Naomi. It was one of the few times her father had let her out unsupervised, especially after the incident. She wouldn’t talk about the incident, and Matthew didn’t push it. Riding on the ferris wheel, they caught their breath. The sky was dark, and the area was lit up with a thousand colored lights. Matthew wondered if this was what the fairy forests looked like. He wondered if this is what heaven felt like. There was a buzz inside him, and it was more than sexual energy. He looked at Mika, pressed up against the edge with a smile on her face. It had changed, though. It had gone from excitement to contentment. Matthew knew, then and there. If he could bring it out, that smile of being exactly where you wanted, that would be all he needed, for the rest of his life. Damn, he realized. I’m fucked.


	11. Thunder

James was on edge. Mika and Matthew weren’t back yet, and it was past midnight. He wasn’t sure if he was worried or... jealous. He hated this feeling. He had never had use for it before. In the Plains he never knew want, and in the human world he was content with being treated equally, by any humans or even by Mika. He wasn’t sure when things had changed. Was it when they went shopping for dinner, the night he made stew? Was it when they had all gone to the beach, and she smiled at him? Was that when he realized he wanted more? Was it when she had come to him in the garden, distraught, and calmed down only after being in his arms? Was that when he thought he might have a chance with this girl, this woman, who had housed them and fed them and shone like a beacon of hope in every situation? Is that when he realized he wanted to hold her, kiss her, press against her until they became one? He collapsed into the couch, head in his hands. He had to contain himself. If he let himself get too out of hand.... he left the front area, and went back to the study. Ambushing them after their... date would be tactless.

The days following, James looked for any sign that the relationship between Mika and Matthew had changed. But he couldn’t tell. Whenever they were all together, he would desperately look for a sign. She seemed a bit shyer, but was that because of the date, or something more? He tried asking Damien, but the mind reader was far too respectful to share the private affairs of others, outside of emergencies. He waited a week, to give her time to think.

“Miss?” she was in the library, a series of books and papers spread on the ground. She looked up at him and his heart pounded. There was a need. He was hungry. He had avoided any intimate contact for too long. “I was wondering... if I could spend time near you.” He let his true question unsaid, but she understood.

“Sure. I’m almost done with this worksheet, and then I’ll just be reading for a while.” She patted the floor next to her, and he sat. he took her hand and she did not resist, continuing her work. Her mind, however, was not focused. Shit shit shit! James has been avoiding me but... what now? Is he flirting, or hungry? He twined his fingers with hers and her heart skipped a beat. She felt the slow energy drain; she was far more attuned to it that she had originally been. She took her hand away to straighten her papers, but there was a blush on her cheeks that James noticed. When she turned back to him, there was a sly smile on his face.

“Miss, may I... kiss you?” Mika nodded silently. Hells, he was attractive. “Really kiss you.” Mika’s nod was hesitant, and James put all his energy into restraining himself. He touched her neck, running a finger up to her chin, tilting her face to meet his. Her eyes were wide in anticipation. He kissed her gently, then more insistently, nibbling her lips. A soft gasp escaped her, and he moved his ministrations down her neck, to her collarbone, kisses and nips. He began to push her sleeve down for access to her shoulder, but stopped. “Mika.” She looked up at him, eyes half lidded in pleasure. It looked like she was a bit dazed. He breathed on her neck. “Mika.” Her eyes snapped open. She saw where his hands were, her bra strap exposed, and looked back at James. There was uncertainty in her eyes, and he backed off, pushing her sleeve back up to cover her shoulder properly. “I apologize, Miss.” She kind of wished he would use her name again. “I got a bit carried away.”

“Ah, it’s fine.” Mika hurriedly picked up a book and flipped through its contents. James stayed pressed up against her, but made no further moves.

They sat like that for a few minutes, and James felt when Mika’s muscles slowly relaxed. He hadn’t known whether or not she would get upset at him for his advances, but she seemed to have forgiven him, and still felt comfortable near him. He decided it was safe to speak again. “Mika?” She got shivers when he used her name. “I was wondering, erm, if you’d be free for dinner tomorrow? After school, we could go out and I know several local restaurants that are excellent and not well known, so it won’t be crowded. And maybe after, we could see a movie?”

Mika giggled. It was truly a stereotypical date. It was cute. “That sounds like fun.”

The night arrived, and James drove the car. The sky had not yet begun to darken, but James would not tell her where they were going, merely asking what she was in the mood for. They soon arrived at a small Thai restaurant. Mika nearly walked past it until James pulled her aside and pointed out the door. The restaurant was on the second floor of the building. The dining area was dimly lit, and the air smelled of spices and soup. They were seated at a small table and given menus that had very few and not very detailed descriptions.

“I recommend number fifteen,” James said. Mika nodded. For some reason, she felt embarrassed. Maybe because half the menu was in Thai and she felt so out of her element. She followed his recommendation. James smiled. He had been keeping track of what she did and didn’t like, so he was confident in his choice.

“So how did you find this place?” Mika asked after they placed their orders. The boys rarely went out for dinner, James especially.

“The company took my department out for lunch here once. It is one of the more authentic Thai places I’ve been to in America, so I wanted to share it with you.” James could tell that Mika had put more effort into her outfit today, in anticipation for the date. It was cute how flustered she seemed. He wondered just how flustered he could make her, if she agreed to kiss him again... he quickly composed his thoughts. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she looked around the restaurant.

“You’ve been to Thailand?”

“Yes, briefly. We didn’t get to stay long, thanks to Sam making trouble.”

“What happened?” she never tired of hearing about their travels. She wanted to go on her own one day, across the world. Maybe she could even bring the boys with her.

James frowned at the memory. “He got involved in a fighting ring. Who knows how he even managed to find it. He won too often, apparently, and one evening he burst in saying that we had to leave early. We were practically chased out of town.” James massaged his temples. “He couldn’t find another way to let loose. It had to be some underground gambling thing.”

“And how did you let loose?” Mika asked with a grin. James always had a rather different definition of letting loose. “did you allow yourself a trip to the bookstore? Or, in a fit of debauchery, wear shorts?”

James blushed. “I’m not that uptight anymore! But, yes, Matthew may have convinced me to wear some very interesting clothes. Not more than once, though. I stopped going to clothing stores with him after that.”

The food came, and the conversation continued. Mika continued to ask about their adventures, and James was an excellent storyteller. He was pleased to find that she did enjoy his suggestion, a kind of coconut milk stew. He pointed out decorations around the restaurant, commenting on the history of art in the area. Mika found his explanations far more interesting than her classes. She contemplated looking into Asian cultures for new toy design ideas. James offered to help her research anytime.

.......................................

“Dinner’s ready!” Matthew called. Sam was there in seconds.

“About damn time.” He started cutting into the meatloaf, but Matthew stopped him.

“Hey! I worked hard on that! At least help me take it to the table before eating half of it yourself!” Sam grumbled but complied. Once it was at the table, however, he had no patience to wait for the others. Damien was down before Sam began eating, but Erik took longer. “Where is everybody else?” Matthew asked as he sat down.

“Erik is outside. I’ll go get him,” Damien offered.

“But what about James and Mika?”

Sam stopped, his mouth full. He looked to Matthew, and then Damien. Damien answered. “They both went out for dinner.” Matthew’s eyes hardened.

“They could have at least said something...”

.......................................

They had agreed on a romance movie. Being with the boys had somewhat lessened her cravings for them, but it had been quite a while since she enjoyed a good rom-com. And James was always interested in such media, surprisingly more so than Erik. Damien had once confided in Mika that James had once spent hours making excuses to be in the same room as him when he was binge watching some romance anime, and for the entire time James was just running scenarios where they could have easily confessed, and got upset every time the two characters were interrupted. Mika stifled a giggle at the memory. She could definitely see James doing that. After they bought snacks they moved into the dark theatre. Mika felt James take her hand.

“It’s dark in here,” he explained, looking at her with a smile. “I wouldn’t want to lose you.” He guided her through the darkness, and they found seats almost exactly in the middle of the theatre. James was hoping to be in the exact middle, since he had heard those were the best seats to have in any theatre, but a group of girls had already taken those seats.

While the advertisements rolled, Mika’s mind was miles away. She didn’t want to lose him either. But did that mean that she loved him? If she chose Matthew, would he still think that? She was still so unsure, so inexperienced when it came to love. Maybe she didn’t love either of them. What then? What if she fell for both? How the fuck did people handle these situations?! As the movie started, she let herself slip into the story, working hard to put aside her worries.

In the seat next to her, James was easily drawn into the movie. However, as the characters kissed, he snapped out of it. Kissing. Wasn’t that something couples did during movies like this? He was sure he had read that. In several places. However, when he turned to look at Mika, she was merely watching the movie. Was this really something people did? Wouldn’t it cause them to miss something during the film? He continued to glance at her every now and then, but her eyes were firmly glued to the screen, not even looking when she dumped candy into her hand. James discreetly looked around the theatre. Only one of the many couples there was kissing. So maybe it just wasn’t as common as he thought. When she ran out of candy, he took the initiative to hold her hand. She looked at him, startled out of her movie-watching trance. She gave him a small smile, gave his hand a small squeeze. He blushed, happy, the moments when he had the privilege to hold her hand meant more to him than anything else in this life. He wanted to keep her close forever. He would do almost anything for that to happen.


	12. Downpour

Matthew crossed his arms as Erik entered the kitchen. “This is the third time Mika switched with someone for cooking duty.”

Erik sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. “It was hinted, none too gently, that I needed the practice.”

“By Mika?”

“No, by our dear oldest brother.” Matthew bristled. He had suspected it, but hearing it confirmed made him angry. And maybe a little betrayed. Erik frowned. Matthew never was the best at hiding emotions. He never saw any reason to try. “Matthew, did something happen with Mika? Is she avoiding you?”

“No.” his response was curt. He turned his back on Erik, pulling out dinner ingredients. “Start boiling the water for pasta.”

Erik complied, but he was worried. “No, nothing happened, or no, she’s not avoiding you?” he dropped the pot on the stove with a clang. Matthew jerked up, angry.

“What the fuck? If you break it, you’re buying a new one.” He looked down at the pot. “That one’s too small. We’re feeding six people, not two.”

Erik rolled his eyes and switched out the cookware. “You were over the moon after your date with the princess. Why have you two been avoiding each other? Or...”

Matthew stiffened but did not turn around. He would confront James about this later. There was no need to involve anyone else.

“Come now, little brother. Tell me, how did your date go?” Erik leaned over Matthew, a smirk on his face.

“Water. Pot. Boil.”

..........................................

Damien was sick of it. He had let it slide the first couple of days, to give James time to think and realize what he was doing was wrong. But James had been keeping Mika and Matthew apart for a week now. He would shift chore schedules when he thought no one was looking, ask Mika for help on the opposite side of the house, ask his brothers to switch duties with her, and even blackmail. He blackmailed Erik into kitchen duty! Just to keep her from Matthew.

“Mika,” Damien said, leaning against the library doorframe. She and James both looked up at him. Damien heard the guilt in his brother’s mind. “can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked, and she stood up.

“Sure?” James handed her a bookmark, and she set her reading on the table. She could tell something was going on, the way Damien was looking at James. “What is it?”

He walked her down the hallway. “Do you realize what James has been doing?” the confusion on her face was mirrored in her thoughts. Damien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He was worried about starting confrontations, but she deserved to know. “James has been keeping you away from Matthew. On purpose. For a week now.”

“What.” That didn’t make any sense. But... thinking back on it, he had been asking her to spend time with him a lot recently. Even saying he would cover her chores, so she could study more.

Damien waited as she went from confused, to thoughtful, to frustrated, to angry. “Mika, you don’t-“

“Oh yes I do.” She strode back to the library, but stopped. “Actually. Maybe I have a better idea.”

................................................

“Hey, I can take over, Erik,” Mika took the spoon from him, and the relief was plain on his face, just as surprise was on Matthew’s.

“My thanks, princess.” Erik gave a low bow to her and a quick salute to Matthew before leaving.

Matthew kept his face towards his meatballs. “Ah, you can just keep... stirring the sauce until it’s time to add the mushrooms.” He suddenly wished that James had managed to keep her distracted for longer. The last time they had been in a room alone together... he shook his head as if he could rid himself of the blush in his cheeks that way. However, he still couldn’t help but smile.

There was silence for a while. “I’m sorry we haven’t... talked much,” Mika said, “since that night.” Her own cheeks began to redden.

“it’s fine!” Matthew all but shouted. He cursed to himself for his ridiculous nervousness.

Mika smiled. “Maybe we could... do it again sometime?”

Matthew nearly sliced his finger off, completely missing the mushrooms on the cutting board. “You- you mean, go on another date?” or did she mean...?

“Yeah,” she smiled at him, drumming up her own courage. “And maybe... we could... well, see where it goes.”

.................................................................................

All she could think of was that day. The day they had gone to the fair. The day she had come back with her arms full of prizes. It had started raining, and they ran to the car. They were flushed and out of breath by the time they reached it, but they couldn’t stop laughing. One of the shopkeepers had accused Matthew of cheating, so of course he had to spin the ring directly onto the bottle a few more times just to show him. They had both gotten inflatable swords and had a swordfight while in line for the mini-coaster. And to top it off, the rain came right after they had gotten cotton candy. They laughed as they threw their prizes in the backseat and regarded their soggy, disintegrating treats.

“That could have gone better,” Matthew said, his hood up as he opened the driver’s side door for Mika.

“Actually, I don’t think it could have,” was Mika’s response as she bit off what was left of the cotton candy and tossed the trash away before getting into the car.

“Oh really?” Matthew tried to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

“Really. Now get in before you get soaked!” she shut her door and watched him walk over to the other side of the car. It was a perfect night, even with the rain. She couldn’t remember the last time she had cut loose and had this much fun. It had to have been years. Matthew got in, and Mika started the car. They turned up the radio and put in the cd with the highest energy music, singing along at the top of their lungs. The bubble of energy and excitement refused to leave Mika, and she was having a blast. Matthew seemed just as happy. For just one night, they were in a different world. One where everything was perfect. 

They parked the car in the garage, and Mika got out and went to Matthew’s side of the car, where the prizes were piled up. Matthew went slowly. He closed his door. He closed the distance between them, until Mika noticed. And he closed his lips against hers. She pressed her face closer to him. And slowly opened her mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth. She moved her own tongue against him, exploring its shape and taste. He tasted like sweets. His arms snaked around her waist. She pressed her body close to his. And then he stopped going slowly. His mouth was moving against her, taking her lips again and again. His hands were on her back, her ass, then one was on her breast. He tried to pay attention to her, so that he could back off if she made any such move, but she didn’t. she had a hand in his hair, and a hand on his lower back. Their lips came apart as he moved to kiss her neck, her collarbone, her bare shoulders.

“Zechaeru.” Hearing his name made him freeze. Not only because it sent shivers of pleasure through his body, but because the tone practically begged for him to do more.

He touched his forehead to hers, cupping her face. His eyes glowed golden, and everything seemed so much... more. “Mika.” He moved one hand away, and slipped it under her shirt. She shivered at her name, and at his touch, and she pulled him closer. He went back to work. He did not remove her clothes, but his hand slipped up her stomach and to her breasts, pushing her bra out of the way. Her skin was so soft. He groped her, and she moaned in response. Then she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close. She kissed his lips, his neck, and pushed his shirt to kiss his shoulder. He let out a gasp, and his other hand slipped under her pants to grab her butt. Her pressed against her, pinning her to the car, as he continued to touch her. Her gasps and moans egged him on, their kisses growing more passionate, with Matthew adding in nips and occasionally sucking at her lips or neck. He began to unbutton her pants, but stopped. She stopped too, removing her hands from under his jacket. They shared a look, and Matthew read it well. She was uncertain. Curious, eager, nervous, worried. He buttoned her pants back up and gave her his most innocent smile, rubbing the back of his neck. They were both still out of breath.

“So. Let’s. get these things out of the car, yeah?” She moved aside for him and he opened the door. They split the prizes and went straight to their rooms. 

......................................................................................................

At dinner, Mika decided to sit next to Matthew, on the side farthest from James. Matthew tried to hide his happiness, and failed. James tried to hide his frustration, and mostly succeeded. Mika tried to hide Simon, who kept sneaking towards Matthew’s plate. The meal was lighthearted; James asked Damien about his reading, Sam talked to Matthew and Mika about some new games, and Erik went between conversations with ease. As they were eating dessert, Mika spoke.

“Hey Matthew, can I talk to you after dinner?” it was not loud, but neither did she try to be quiet. She hoped James would hear it and realize his ploy had been found out. But instead, all the boys stopped to listen. The love triangle had not been lost on the other brothers. Feeling embarrassed, although she had no reason to be, she raised an eyebrow at everyone. “Am I missing something?” They quickly returned to their food, looking as disinterested as possible. She turned back to Matthew, who nodded dumbly. James stiffened, but still did his best to look like he wasn’t listening.

After dinner, Mika took Matthew aside. “Did you know that James was trying to keep us from spending time together?”

Matthews eyes hardened, losing some of the joy that her attentions had brought him. “Yeah. I had my suspicions for a while, and I was gonna talk to him about it today. But then you came in the kitchen....”

Mika grinned wickedly. “Are you down for messing with him a little?”

“I’m always up for a good prank.”

“I think we should go in your room and close the door. Give him something to think about.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And what will we be actually doing?”

“I’ve been wanting to show you this cartoon series for a while, actually. Marathon?”

“Marathon.” He was a bit disappointed that was al she had planned, but James’ frustration would more than make up for it.


	13. Take and Give

Sam flinched as James slammed the dishwasher shut. It wasn’t the noise, but James’ whole attitude made the atmosphere... uncomfortable. “Dude, if you break that shit I ain’t helping you clean it up.”

“No one asked you to,” James replied sharply. He leaned against the churning dishwasher and stared off into the empty kitchen.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t feel good about leaving James alone like this, but he didn’t exactly know any way to help, either. “Hey, you wanna, um, come meditate with me or something?”

James glanced at Sam, his face softening. “No thanks, Sam. But I appreciate you trying to help.”

“Well you just... lemme know if you change your mind.” Sam walked away, still worried. Just outside the room, he saw Erik leaning on the wall.

“Do tell, how is our lovesick brother?” Erik asked. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes held the same concern that Sam knew was in his own.

“He’s not taking it well.”

“That’s the problem with love. Coming from... well, where we came from, we don’t have the same experience with it. But James knows restraint. He can handle this.”

“You sure? If this is really love, don’t you think it’ll be a bit harder than that?”

“Hmmm. Maybe.” Erik shrugged. Sam shrugged as well, and walked off. Erik turned back to the kitchen, wondering if he should do anything. But what was there to do? James would come to him if he wanted to. He thought best with quiet.

James, meanwhile, had a flash of realization. Mika knew he had been keeping her away from Matthew. Either she figured it out, or Damien told her, but either way it was done. He groaned and rubbed his temples. Of course she wouldn’t like being manipulated like that. It had been stupid of him, selfish, something done only out of jealousy. But it had pushed her away from him. He should apologize. He didn’t deserve forgiveness, but apologizing was the right thing to do. He straightened out his clothes and walked up to Mika’s wing. A knock on the door was met with silence. He gave it a few more seconds before knocking again. Nothing. Was she really asleep this early? That wasn’t really her style. More likely she was elsewhere in the house. Determined to get his apology out, James began his search. Not outside. Not in the office. Nor the dining room, nor the living room. The library held only Damien, curled up with a book of fairy tales and a serene smile on his face.

“Damien,” James asked, “Do you know where Mika is? I want to...”

Damien looked up from his book. “I’m glad you decided to apologize. I was getting worried.”

“Yes, well... it was a mistake. And completely inconsiderate.”

“Last I saw, she was with Matthew. I think they went to his room.” He returned to his book.

James’ heart gave a painful throb at the information, but he would not be deterred. He marched down the hall, up the stairs, and into the next wing. He straightened his clothes, wiped his glasses, and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to knock, he heard something. Something impossible. Something he almost couldn’t believe. He carefully moved closer to the door to listen better. His eyes widened, and he left.

.........................................................................

When they got to the room, Matthew pulled out his laptop as Mika shut the door. The room was not tidy, with small toys and books thrown around the room, but it wasn’t dirty either. Matthew shoved a couple of things off the bed to make room for Mika as he pulled open a website that was likely to have any new series. Mika sat next to him, scooted close to better see the screen. She reached over to type it in, and Matthew blushed a bit at her closeness. As they started watching, Mika stayed scooted up close, much to Matthews delight.

The cartoon watching was, in part, an excuse. These feelings she had... she wanted to be sure of them. And she didn’t really know a better way to do that than spend time together. And she really did think he would like the show. She stayed close to him, enjoying the warmth of another person, hoping her face didn’t show her embarrassment. Why was she even embarrassed? She knew there was no real reason to be, and yet...

“Hey Mika,” Matthew began as the first episode credits rolled, “May I kiss you?”

“For- for energy, or...?” Mika let her question taper off.

“How about both?” Matthew gave a small nervous smile.

“I think I’d like that.”

Matthew moved the laptop off of his lap and turned to face Mika. Their eyes locked, and for a moment he didn’t want to kiss her anymore, just to stare into her beautiful eyes forever. But he put his hand on her face and leaned in until their lips touched. Her lips were warm and soft, and tasted vaguely of cherry. She must have put on lip gloss before coming to his room. He changed his angle, getting out of his sitting position and onto his knees to straddle her as he kissed her deeper still. He could feel the hesitancy as her mouth opened for him. He moved a hand behind her head as he pressed her closer to the wall. She still sat against the headboard, and he didn’t want her to hit her head on the wall. His tongue snaked gently into her mouth, licking at her teeth and tongue. He retreated his tongue after a while, inviting her to explore his mouth in turn. She was hesitant, but ventured in, touching at wherever she could reach before she became more bold. They moved together, and Mika began to feel Matthew feeding off of her. She moaned into his mouth, and he tugged at her shirt with one hand, fiddling with the edges. She understood what he was asking, and she gently pushed him away. Matthew was disappointed at first, but then she took off her shirt. He wasn’t really expecting that. In all honesty, neither was she. But it felt right. She wanted to show herself to him. And she wanted... for him to touch her. Matthew sensed her nervousness, but he couldn’t be more pleased. She looked at him expectantly. Matthew moved back towards her, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She squeezed him back, unaware of the evil grin that had come onto his face. Without warning, he began to tickle her sides. She yelped in surprise, before dissolving into laughter. She tried to fight back against him, squealing and pushing away, and he redoubled his efforts. She decided to change tactics, digging into his sides in return. Matthew almost immediately let go, laughing.

“Now that’s not fair!” he said, his mouth stretched in a smile that refused to leave.

“You started it!” she retorted, holding her sides and trying to stem the flow of giggles. “I was trying to be sexy, and you had to go and ruin it!”

“I still think you’re sexy,” he said, his smile of mirth relaxing to one of contentment. “Here, let me try again.” He moved back towards her. This time he used his finger to trace along the edges of her bra, and she gasped slightly. His hands moved to her neck, down her chest and sides, and settled on her hips. He embraced her again, this time dipping his face to kiss into the crook of her neck. “You’re beautiful,” he said.

Something about his tone, his sudden gentleness, made Mika want to cry. At that moment, she felt something. Some closeness that had never before been quite there. “Zecaeru,” she whispered, “will you let me do something?”

“Yes.” He felt it too. In this moment, he could trust her with anything. He sat back on the bed.

She grabbed at the edges of his hoodie and shirt, and slowly pulled them both off. There was something about seeing Matthew so exposed that excited her. She touched his chest, feeling the small curves of his body, the muscles that were not quite defined, but definitely there. He watched her, his breath caught in his throat. She moved to wrap her legs around him, pulling their hips together. He met her eyes, his blue turned to gold. She stared back for a few seconds before kissing him, firm and insistent. She could feel his hardness between her legs. After a moment, she pushed up against it with a satisfied gasp. Matthew moaned into her mouth. His hands were on her rear, pushing her against him again as her hands grabbed at his back, pulling herself closer in a desperate rhythm, trying to hit that sweet spot against his arousal. 

“M-mmmm—Mika,” Matthew gasped out, “do you-do you want... this?”

She pulled her face away from where it had been nibbling at his neck. She met his eyes, determination and pleasure apparent. “I really do Matthew.”

He grabbed her under the arms and pushed her gently onto her back, untangling their legs. His fingers trembled as he undid her pants. Was this real? A beyond pleasant dream? He pulled her pants off, leaving her only in her underwear. Her pupils were huge, and her breathing heavy. He moved on top of her, working his hands under her back to get to and undo her bra. She lifted her back to help, unsure if she should be doing anything else to help. As he pulled the bra off, she reached down and stripped herself of her underwear. She lay there, fully exposed.

“Your turn,” she said, trying not to sound too nervous. She reached up and his breath hitched as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and awkwardly tried to pull them down. She seemed surprised at how they caught on his erection, and he couldn’t hold back all of his laughter. Her face turned red as she crossed her arms, leaving his pants halfway down his thighs.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, “This is your first time, right? I’ll help.” He pulled his pants the rest of the way off, and took off his briefs. Mika stared. She hadn’t really gotten to see an erect penis before, and it just looked... strange. Matthew stared at her staring at him. “Is it... okay?”

“oh,” she blushed again. Matthew thought it was adorable. “I’ve just never really seen one before, so...”

“Do you want to touch it?”

Mika’s hands nervously reached out to it. The skin was so smooth. Matthew bit his lip as she stroked his member. It felt so good... and looking at her face, she was amused, if nothing else. Far better than disgust or becoming withdrawn. She wiped at the pre-cum that had formed at his tip. “what’s that?”

“Uhm...” his voice was breathy and a bit strained. “lubrication. To... ease it.”

“Will it hurt?”

“Not if you let me use my magic. We can do it without, but it will... take longer to acclimate yourself, from what I’ve read.”

“You’ve been reading about sex? That seems more like James’ thing.”

“Well... I wanted to know. Before... if we...”

They were both red, and looked away from each other. They were getting nowhere fast. Mika took his member in her hands and squeezed gently.

“Ah!” the strangled cry slipped from his lips before he could stop it. He wasn’t expecting it, but it was so. Damn. Wonderful.

“So, how do we do this?” Mika asked, a playful grin on her face. She liked that she could be the reason he made such a noise. She slipped her hands away from him as he let out a moan of complaint, and laid back, trying to look as sexy as possible. She hoped it was working. 

It most definitely was. Matthew climbed on top of her and kissed her gently. His eyes were gold and she stared into them contentedly. “You ready?” he asked, anticipation and anxiety building. What if she didn’t like it? What if she wanted to stop? What if she was too nervous to ask him to stop? He wasn’t Damien, he was no mind reader.

“Seduce me, Zecaeru.”

No sentence ever sounded so perfect.

The magic was already at work, her body relaxed and willing. He set himself up at her entrance and slowly entered. It was easier than it would have been without the magic, but Mika still felt the strange sensation of stretching to encompass something inside of her.

“Nnnnn...” she tried to keep from tensing up, and finally he was fully inside her. He was panting from holding back, so unsure. It was his first time with a human. Would he hurt her? He began to move, and hells her body was so willing. She was reveling in this new sensation, letting him lead her into this new experience. He kept a slow pace, and leaned his face to hers. She moved to kiss him, sloppy and breathless. He paused his movements to kiss her more deeply, but then she wrapped her legs around his hips and picked up where he left off. He moved a hand into her hair, the other holding him up, and pushed her face even more against his. Their mouths opened and closed, lips and teeth and tongue. She would gently bite his lip, and he would play with her tongue. Her nails dug into his back.

For Mika, everything was golden. Not in color, but the way it felt. Bright and vivid and precious and beautiful. The feeling of being filled was at first like the feeling of absolute comfort, a nap on a sunny hill. But when he began to move, it lit her body on fire. She needed more, needed to see this burn through to its end, until they were both ashes together. “More! Zecaeru, more!” she begged, not caring how loud she was. Matthew went faster, pushing in deep, his breathing erratic, desperate to please. That lust in her voice gave him new life. She could feel it building, this fire inside her, and finally, as he shoved his cock deep inside of her, she screamed as it came out. She spasmed around him, and her body shuddered, and it was bliss. Matthew took this as a sign that he could stop holding back, and sped up further, until his seed burst into her.

She laid there, eyes wide. Matthew lay on top of her, catching his breath. She felt... safe. Whole. Content.

Everything was different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I wanted to put my best into this, so I hope you are enjoying the story!


	14. Everything is Different Now

James did not feel well. There were a number of reasons for this. He had not been able to apologize to Mika. He had pushed her away and into the arms of his brother. He felt more alone than he could remember, even worse than being locked up to “study” by his father. Maybe only because this was fresher. But worst, the most unbearable part, was that he was jealous. He hated Matthew. Hated that they wanted the affections of the same person. Hated that he was enjoying her... company, while James sat there on the floor. Hated that Mika chose him. No, he corrected himself, not yet. She had chosen him for tonight, chosen to lay with him, chosen to share those precious lips with him, but not chosen to be with him. Not yet. He would not give up yet.

He knew he should move from this position. Waiting outside her bedroom door would not make matters better in any way. They would be worse, in fact, if she found him out here, lurking by her chambers. But he would be fine with that, right now he would take her confusion, her anger, if it meant she had not stayed with Matthew. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. Was this what he had come to? Was this the punishment for a demon falling in love? He glanced at the doors, unlocked and unmoved. He had opened them earlier. He couldn’t quite explain why, but he had wanted to go into her room. Just opening the door, he caught wind of her lingering scent, and quickly closed it. He wanted to go in, sleep in her bed tonight, even without her. He wanted to fold himself into that smell, a smell of fresh cut grass and subtle florals and spice. He wanted to steal one of her shirts and keep it, some part of her, with him. But he knew better. It would be an even greater violation of her privacy than he had already committed. He wanted these thoughts gone. He either wanted Mika to love him, or break his heart. A broken heart wouldn’t hurt the same. Not like this.

Damien left the house soon after directing James. At first, he was happy for Matthew, but it soon became embarrassing to hear his and Mika’s thoughts. Back at the castle he wouldn’t have been able to help it, and everyone had accepted that, but here he could choose to leave, get out of range. It had gotten even worse once James had reached them, and all of his self-doubt and jealousy came pouring out. Some combinations were overwhelming. He couldn’t bear to hear the happiness of one brother at the expense of another’s. He liked to be out in the woods, behind the house, although he sometimes got nervous alone at night. He had wanted to ask Sam to come with him. Sam was the best at clearing his mind, and was a solid presence. It would have been nice to have a quiet walk with him down the paths the brothers had made. But he had been meditating, and Damien hated to interrupt that. It was his time. To Damien, it seemed sacred. So instead he walked through the woods at night, alone, taking comfort in the familiar path and the sounds of frogs and crickets. The shadows felt less like hidden threats nowadays, and more like the soft blankets of night. He was far enough away that he didn’t hear his family anymore, not unless he concentrated. Which he didn’t.

Erik lay in bed, tired eyed and with a mind that refused to be complicit in his attempts to sleep. What was love, he wondered. What was happening with his family. James would come to terms, but would Matthew be alright? His room was not far away enough that Erik was clueless as to what was happening behind those doors. Would Matthew be aware enough to know when to restrain his feelings? And Mika, their princess. Erik had been between two lovers that had not wanted to share before; it had not been pretty. These were his brothers, he reminded himself. That much had not changed. Their family had grown, but their bond had not changed. Had it?

Sam stood up and stretched. It had been a long day. He had a feeling it would be a long week.

Matthew lay there in his bed, Mika curled around him, one of her arms draped over his side. The new experience, the exercise that came with it, and the energy drain had left her exhausted, and she had quickly fallen asleep. Matthew mourned the loss of after-sex cuddling, but was more than satisfied with the night. He took her arm and kissed her hand. He would soon join her in sleep. She chose him. And she seemed happier than he could remember her being since the fair. He almost wanted to wake her up, just to hear her voice. When they had finished earlier, splayed out on the bed next to each other, he had taken her hand while she caught her breath.

“That was...” she tried, “fuck. That was... amazing. Damn. We had sex. And it was great. Fuck.”

“Well, that was the idea,” Matthew replied, turning on his side to look at her.

She bumped against him playfully. “is it... is it always this exhausting?” that smile was back. Contented, at peace, exactly where one wants to be. Matthew was so taken in by that smile that it took him a while to process her words.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Your body will get used to it after a while. And I did take a fair amount of energy. Sorry. You just tasted so good...”

Mika laughed, her face reddening. She liked hearing things like that. “It’s fine. You tasted good too.” She was pleased to see his face go redder than hers.

“Hey! You! I mean!” he stammered, but nothing came out exactly right, so he hid his face under the blankets.

Mika pulled the blankets over her head as well, and bumped her forehead against his. “I’m allowed to tease you too.”

“Wrong! It is hereby illegal to tease me!”

Mika yawned. “I’ll think of a proper comeback in the morning. I might fall asleep soon.” She was right, in only a few minutes she was out, holding Matthew close.

Matthew gently ran his thumb over her hand. In the morning he would properly ask her to date him, officially. He stared at the drawer beside his bed. The one that had the ring in it. If she said yes, he would give that to her. That’s what he had always wanted to do. If she said no, then he would wait. He wondered about James. Would his brother resent him for this? Would she choose both of them, but Matthew was merely the first to get this... intimate with her? Humans traditionally only had one romantic partner at a time, he remembered. But either way, he had been first. He had been her first. That meant something to him. He hoped it meant something to her. Matthew burrowed a little deeper under the blankets. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy.

Matthew woke up to Mika shaking him awake. He turned over to kiss her, but balked at the distressed look on her face.

“Matthew, we forgot to use protection!” she hissed.

He relaxed. “Oh, that.”

“Yes that!”

“It’s okay.” He patted her head. “Sex with demons is a bit different in that regard. We don’t make babies unless we’re actively trying to.” Her body untensed, and Matthew pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. “relax for now. You don’t have class until the afternoon, right? Wanna go grab some donuts? I’ll drive.”

She snorted. “No, you most certainly will not. Erik and Sam are the only ones who actually learned properly and obey all the rules. Most of the time.”

“But look at my cute little face! I won’t get in trouble!”

“Being able to get out of trouble is different from not getting into it. And you are especially good at getting into trouble.”

“Fine, you can drive.”

They ended up ordering a dozen donuts, enough for everyone. Matthew claimed that they needn’t share, but Mika insisted on including everyone. When they arrived at the house, they brought the donuts out to the dining room and split up to find the others. Mika found Erik out in the garden. Matthew found Sam on the roof. Sam found James outside Mika’s room. He kicked him awake.

“Get up, ya weirdo.” Sam held out a hand to help him up. He really tried to smile, but James’ eyes were red and there were dark circles forming underneath.

“Ah.” James stood up and brushed himself off, trying to look as much as possible as if nothing were out of the ordinary. “Apologies. It was my turn to make breakfast, yes?” His gaze unwillingly slid to the bedroom door.

“Dude. This is pretty unhealthy.” Sam crossed his arms and shook his head. James glared daggers at him. “You’re lucky I found you instead of Mika. She and Matthew got donuts for us, by the way.”

“That’s... kind of them.” He straightened his glasses and walked towards the stairs.

“Oh, keep an eye out for Damien. Haven’t found him yet, and Mika says no one eats any til everyone’s there.”

At this James frowned. “You checked his room?”

“No, I checked Mika’s room and found you. Go check yourself.”

“I suppose I will.” But Damien was not in his room, or the library, or the study. “Izroul!” Damien appeared at the bottom of the staircase next to his brother.

“Thanks,” Damien rubbed the back of his head. I was kinda lost out back.”

“In the woods?”

“Yeah...” James could see that Damien’s clothes were dirty and ruffled, and there were small scratches on his arms.

“How long were you out there?”

“I... kind of slept there last night? It was fine!” he insisted, “I just got a little lost at night, and it’s been a while since we’ve slept outside, so it was kind of nice.”

“Well, do get cleaned up before donuts.”

“donuts?” Damien perked up and headed to the dining room.

James rolled his eyes. Did no one listen to him anymore? Times like this he regretted actually wearing human clothes. He did it himself only occasionally, but Damien refused to conjure his own unless he had to. And as donuts seemed to be more important that looking presentable or being clean, James simply let it be.

The others had been worried about Damien as well, and no one was pleased that he had slept out in the woods. Mika opened the donut box to everyone, but grabbed her two favorites before the others could even react. She had been planning to snatch them from the beginning, to secure her favorites and to avoid the chaos of the boys arguing over flavors. She sat back to watch the carnage as Matthew fought Erik for jelly donuts and Sam practically threw the others aside to get a bear claw. But James stood back. Mika’s stomach twisted in knots. James had refused to look at her all this time. Matthew separated from the box, half a donut in each hand. He had already been eating them, apparently.

“Hey, Mika,” he tried, “So... about all this.”

She turned to him expectantly. The others will still distracted by the sweets.

“So... can we... make this... a thing?” His face was red and he mumbled to his toes.

“Now, Zecaeru,” she replied coyly. James tensed in the background. “Are you asking me to date you?”

“That’s the goal, yeah,” he replied with a nervous grin.

“I could do that.”

He pulled the ring from his pocket. “I um, made this for you. It’s not an engagement ring or anything! Just... a toy.” He held it out to her. The silver shone, and he demonstrated the blue spinning band around the silver.”

She took it from him.

“YOU’RE GETTING ENGAGED TO THE BUTLER?” The last thing she expected was her father’s voice to ring out in her house. She bit back the tears that came every time he raised his voice. Her father strode up and snatched the ring from her hand. “I absolutely forbid it.” Her mother tottered up behind, out of breath. Her father glanced at the brothers, messy Damien, Matthew with jelly on his face, Sam in only a tank top.

Matthew held himself in check, resisting the urge to take back the gift, what he had wanted to give her for weeks. What he had made for her. The three still clustered around the donut box froze, staring at the scene. James did not turn around. 

Mika spoke. “Father,” she spoke with clenched teeth, “Have you not heard of KNOCKING.”

“Why should I knock at this house? You’re my daughter. I’m your father.”

Mika stared at him in the eyes, resentment and downright venom in her gaze. “This is MY HOUSE. Not yours. And I am not yours either.”

He held his ground. “You are MY daughter.”

“I am MY own person.”

“You’re still a child.” He walked forward with arms spread, shaking his head as if he was tired of explaining already.

“I am NOT. A. CHILD. I am an ADULT.” The tension was palpable. Mika was scared. She was terrified. She knew what could happen if she let loose, if she went too far, but she felt so... small when he was here. Not that he felt big, it was more like when he was around she was put in a box, a box that shrunk with every word he spoke. She was tired of screaming only in her head. “You are violating my privacy.”

“I am paying for your meals.”

“You are not giving me any respect!”

“I am giving you an education!” he snapped.

She hated it. She couldn’t argue. She hadn’t found a job yet, and was using the family’s money for most of he needs. The boys sometimes had jobs, and helped, but her scholarships had only paid for half her tuition. She was so tired. So, so, tired. All the happiness, all the joy that she had here, was drained from her faster than giving the boys energy. Her fists shook. The tears gently, softly fell. The boys used every inch of restraint in their bodies not to run to her aid, fight her emotionally abusive father and constantly silent mother, to scream in their faces with the echoing voices of Lilith. And James stepped up. He put a hand on her shoulder and faced her father.

“Sir, she is not engaged to anyone.”

Mika couldn’t speak.

“We were merely giving her a gift to express our gratitude. It is rare that butlers such as ourselves are treated so kindly.”

Her father paused, looking at the ring. “I suppose there are no stones.” He spun the ring, and Mika flinched. She hadn’t gotten to do that yet. That was her right. That was her toy. That was her ring. “Fine. You may give her a gift.” He threw the ring back and James caught it. “Anyway, we were going to tell you that we are going to a party tonight. We need to get you a new dress, so come along.”

Mika’s whole body was rigid. She wanted to speak but couldn’t. she could go with them, silently following. But she didn’t want to. She desperately didn’t want to. Damien, hearing her thoughts, tried to think of a way to change her mind. But she managed to whisper to James.

“James.” He gave no indication that he heard her, but she knew he did. “Can you make them forget me? Like they forget you when you aren’t around?”

He paused. He remembered his own father.

“yes.”

“Please.”

“Are you sure?”

“If I’m not, can’t you change it later?”

“Yes.”

“Please. Please Raestrao.” 

He stood up straighter, and strode half way between Mika and her parents. “Unfortunately, miss has plans for today, and cannot attend. We deeply apologize.” He bowed.

“Fine,” her father replied curtly, and strode back out the door. Her mother lingered.

“We miss you honey. Good luck with school.” She gave a weak smile and followed her husband out the door.

As the door closed behind them, Mika untensed. She walked back to the couch and the brothers crowded around her. “Son of a bitch-“ “hardly a parent-“ “I’m sorry about...”

James still stood there. He turned around to face his family. Half of Mika’s donut had fallen to the floor at some point. He took a deep breath. “Miss?” Mika looked up at him with grateful eyes. Only Mika and Damien knew the confusion hidden behind them. “Miss I’m... sorry for my actions. Not just now! But, recently. I understand how I may have. Offended you, or violated your privacy or your independence.”

Mika smiled a tired smile. “Thank you for realizing.”

“In some ways I’m... I’m scared I might be just as bad as your father. That you’ll want me to forget you too.”

Mika reached out and took his hand. “No. you owned up to your mistakes. You want to be better right? You’re far more my family than he is.”

“But I’m family.” It was not what he wanted. “I think that’s a wonderful thing to be.” If he couldn’t love her the way he wanted to, then he would try to love her the way she deserved. He took out the ring. “I believe this is yours?”

“oh no you don’t!” Matthew grabbed it. “You got your moment to be cool! I get to return it to her! Mika!” she turned to him in amusement. Her tears were already drying. “I believe this is yours?” he did his best James impression, and Mika giggled.

“Yes, it is.” She took it and put it on her left-hand pointer finger. “Thank you, kind sir, for the return of my jewels.” She bowed as much as one can while sitting on a couch. “And thank you, sir knight, for slaying the dragon.” She bowed to James. He bowed back. “And you, good courtiers, for ensuring that the food was, indeed, not poisoned.” She giggled at herself, and Sam gave her a light punch.

“I coulda slayed the dragon!” he insisted. I’m totally capable of dragon slaying.

“Surely a courtier such as yourself is more equipped for testing poisoned foods?” insisted Matthew.

“He is indeed, as I believe he would be made sick by the poison, but never die with his iron stomach. The perfect taste tester,” Erik joined in.

All was right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long! I became an exchange student in Japan, so I've been... distracted.


	15. Epilogue: An Open Field

Mika, Erik, and James were in the study, pouring over her grandfather’s notes.

“Can I learn a glamour? To make my own outfits?” she asked, pointing at a spell she had found. 

Erik put down the book he was looking through, and turned to that spell. “It’s a bit more difficult for you than it is for us. It would be... unfortunate if your glamour failed and you were left exposed.” 

Mika rolled her eyes. His sly grin said it wouldn’t be that unfortunate. “But I want to learn more than just starting a fire and balls of light.”

“You can’t rush things, Mika,” James said with a smile, his own book perched on his knee. “We have never taught a human magic before, so it’s best to be cautious. We have to make sure to use your Grandfather’s books for now, to make sure the spells are compatible with you.”

“But you won’t let me try any of the fun ones! Afraid I’ll show you up?” She waggled her eyebrows and Erik snorted.

“Princess- Mika, you’d have to do something amazing to show me up.” He flipped his hair dramatically. “But I think there may be more instructional books in the library. I’ll go check.” Usually it would have been James going, but Erik figured they needed to talk. He was right.

As the door shut behind him, James turned to Mika with a tired smile. “You never truly rejected me,” he said.

“Did I need to?”

“It would give me some closure.”

Mika thought for a moment. “I... don’t know.” James blinked. “I love Matthew. I really do, and I know it. But what I don’t know... I love all of you.”

“As family, yes?”

“Yes. But... rejecting you would feel... wrong. I don’t know.” She took his hand. “Maybe I don’t want to push any of you away. Maybe my love for you all is more complicated. I’m still figuring a lot of things out.”

James smiled, giving her hand a squeeze. “Then I’ll wait for you to figure things out. And in the meantime, we are all here for you.” He paused. “When will you visit your parents?”

She was quiet for a moment. “When they see me, they’ll remember me, right? And when I’m gone I’ll just... slip their minds, right?”

“Yes.”

She stared at the ground. “I’ll go eventually.”

“I think you should at least call them every now and then. At least your mother.”

“Would you call yours, if you could?”

He had no answer to that.

Matthew was in the kitchen, his face screwed up in concentration. He had felt like doing something complicated. Something he would have to actually concentrate on. He was in the mood for actually putting in effort. So today was baked Alaska. He was trying to get the last layer just right. It was a finicky mix of frozen and baked dessert. Damien walked in.

“Can I taste it?” the youngest brother asked.

“No! you have to wait like everyone else!” Matthew stuck out his tongue and placed the cake in the freezer.

“But you didn’t have to wait!” Damien protested in vain. “And aren’t I your favorite brother?”

“The chef has to taste test! Which I did! And now the time for taste testing is over! And I love you all the same!” He stood in front of the fridge and crossed his arms, a less-than-formidable guard. For those who didn’t know him, at least.

“Fine, fine,” Damien relented. He paused. “Are you happy?”

“Huh?” Matthew uncrossed his arms. “Sure I’m happy.”

“Not right now...” Damien searched for the right words. “I mean, with the whole... situation. Everything that’s been happening recently.”

Matthew stared back for a minute, and lowered his eyes with a soft smile. Not a happy smile or a sad smile, something in between that Damien couldn’t quite place. “Yeah. I love Mika. With all my heart. I want her to smile and be happy and safe as much as possible. Things with James... we talked. We both knew this was a possible outcome. He should be fine.” Matthew looked away. “Sometimes I worry that she should have picked him. But she picked me. And I’m glad.”

Damien heard it in his mind. Maybe James can protect her better. I can smoothly hit a target and never be seen, but he has the political ability, the training to be a leader. To protect her. What if there’s a time I cant protect her. Am I really good enough? Damien walked over and embraced his brother. “She chose what was in her heart. I don’t think anyone else has that qualification. So I don’t know anyone else worthy of keeping her safe.”

Matthew wrapped his arms around Damien. He squeezed his brother tightly and didn’t bother to hold back his tears. He was so grateful to have so many people who loved him.

Dinner was as lively as ever, and for the first time in what felt like months there was no tension in the dining room. They all joked and laughed. Sam pushed Matthew off his chair when the sneak tried to take some of his chicken marinara. James politely refused Erik’s offers to find him a date. Damien practically inhaled his noodles. Mika watched it all, talking and laughing with them. Her family. A better family than she had ever dreamed of. James the Authority figure, looking at the big picture and trying to make sure no one went too far. Erik the helper, who offered to teach her magic and sometimes went shopping with her, always knowing the best places. Sam the headstrong, who both liked to meditate and let loose, who could help with calming breathing exercises or a good old fashioned punching bag, depending on the situation. Matthew, her boyfriend, who could always cheer her up and take her mind off of things. Damien, the comforter, who was always ready to listen, always there for a hug or just the company. Often, they both needed it. They would all defend each other to the death. And so would she. She squeezed Matthew’s hand under the table. He pulled her hand onto the table and refused to let go, forcing her to eat with only her left hand despite her protests. He simply replied “this is my hand now” whenever she asked him to let go. But she didn’t really mind so much. It was cute. They looked at each other and shared that same smile. For the moment, the rest of their family faded away as they stared into each other’s smiles. Not sad. Not exactly happy either, but similar. Content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finished! Yeah I took forever, But I hope you enjoyed it! I might write another seduce me fic like this someday (instead of plain porn without plot lol). Maybe let me know if you like it. Have a good day/night, and I love you!


End file.
